A Busy Night
by GigaPuddingg
Summary: Another kickthestickz fanfiction by me, but this time, PJ takes the lead.


PJ was standing in front of Chris' front door. He was unsure on whether he should or should not disturb his friend that night. He quietly thought of making a call to make sure Chris would be there. He searched his right pocket of his jeans and took out his phone. He immediately checked the time as if that was his purpose, any way. It was 10pm. He thought that, Chris would be at his bed, sleeping. He, after all, knew that it has been a busy day for Chris and that he would go to bed early that night. PJ, despite all of these, made that call to Chris. He could just notice a light, that wasn't there before, from the inside of Chris' house while he was calling. 'Withheld' read Chris on his mobile phone. Chris didn't much feel of answering that call. He just let it ring as he was rubbing his red tired eyes. PJ sighed. He was hoping that his friend would answer his call so he could hear his fine voice and be sure that everything was alright.

PJ wouldn't give up. He, even if he'd sadly disturb his friend, wanted to see him. He noticed another, brighter light coming from Chris' house. He called again. Chris didn't take any notice of the call as he was locked in the bathroom and had already left his mobile phone in his bedroom.

After seven good minutes, PJ decided knocking on Chris' front door. *knock knock* … No response. *knock knock knock* '… Uh, who is it?' a voice came from the inside. 'Chris? It's me! PJ.' Chris finally unlocked the door and let PJ come in. 'What are you doing here this late, anyway?' Chris sounded really sleepy and tired. PJ wouldn't stop looking at Chris' red eyes that would definitely tell anyone that he was having a pretty busy day and had no time of relaxing. 'This late? Ha ha. You're usually awake at this time of the day. Anyway, I'm here just to check if everything's alright. You haven't been answering to any of my calls, anyway.' PJ explained. 'Ah. So, you were calling me.' Chris checked his mobile phone. 'Two missed calls? Oh, I must have been to the bathroom when you called me the second time.' … After a while of total silence between the two friends, PJ's voice breaks out of the blue. 'So.. Um, how are you?' 'How am I?' Chris' expression seemed to be rather confused. 'Yes. I mean, you know, how has everything been for you so far? Dealing with such big issues… Is, as you may have guessed, um, difficult to go through..' PJ had some trouble explaining that to Chris. Chris thought about it for a while. 'Yes, I see your point. It's not that I'm not sad about it or anything. I'm sadder than you could imagine. But, it's sadness, sadness combined with anger and confusion. I'm.. I'm too mazed just to think about it.' 'I.. I understand.' Chris has been getting through a troublesome situation, including the loss of a really close relative of his.

After another few minutes of silence with just the TV letting any sound in the room, one of the boys decided getting up. 'I'm going outside for a while. Don't worry, I'll be back in five minutes. If you want to, you may stay for the night.' That were Chris' words and then he went out, to his backyard. PJ decided to stay in Chris' house for that night. He did plan that before getting there, anyway. He wanted to stay there.

After 10 minutes, five minutes later than the ones promised, Chris came in again. He found PJ laying on the couch with some of Chris' pajamas on. PJ well knew of where Chris' stuff were.. He has been to his place several times. 'Ah, so you found your night clothes! . . Ha ha' Chris commented sarcastically. 'Yeah, ha ha. Come here.' Chris went and sat on the extra couch. 'What are we watching?' asked him. 'Hmm, not sure. Here, browse the channels yourself.' PJ gave the TV remote to Chris. Chris' eyes weren't that red anymore. He did seem a lot better, anyway. 'Anything planned for the night?' said PJ. 'Um, kinda. Just sleeping, I guess. Ha ha.' 'Oh, fair enough. I don't feel like sleeping right now, though, you know.' 'I can tell.' Chris started zapping the channels. 'Seems like nothing is on. Lame.' Chris complained. 'It seems so.'

Chris checked his mobile phone. 'Uh, it's 11:30 already?' 'Ha ha, it seems so. Why? Don't tell me that's late!' 'Yes it's late!' 'Wow. Really? Ha ha. Is your computer on?' 'Um, I don't know. I don't think so. Let me check.' Chris went to his bedroom and checked if he had left his computer on or if it was off. 'Ach! You're lucky. It's on.' 'Hurrah, may I check my mail?' 'Sure.' PJ took Chris' computer, logged off Chris' account and logged in with his own. 'What? No new messages? Seriously? That's weird. There's not even spam! Odd… Here, take it.'

'Look, it's 12am, I'm going to sleep.' Chris said. 'Uh, okay. I'll just lay here.. Goodnight.' 'Night.' Chris stood up and went to his bedroom, put away his clothes and lied on his bed. He immediately fell asleep, while PJ was watching TV in Chris' living room. He later on fell asleep while watching some American TV series. He woke up within an hour. It was 1:45am. PJ couldn't get back to sleep so he gave up and went to wash his face. As he was walking to the bathroom, a bright light was blinding him, it was coming from Chris' bedroom, he had forgotten to turn off the lights, so PJ did so for him. He looked at Chris sleeping. He was sleeping like a baby. So peaceful, so innocent. Chris was curled up to his blanket. Sleeping with his hand under his pillow. PJ didn't want to wake him up for one more time so he didn't go to the bathroom as he thought that the sound of the running water would disturb and wake Chris up.

PJ tried getting back to sleep but with no success. 'Ach! I know, lets count some sheep.' He softly said. 'One sheep, two sheep, three sheep …. 30 sheep. Uh, that's not working at all!' Another failure. He tried imagining different situations so he'd fall asleep. He recalled of the shooting of one of the videos he did with Chris. It was the one with the fan fiction Chris supposed to have written. He recalled of how close his lips were to Chris'. He recalled of the details put in other fan fictions about them. He recalled of everything around it. The thought of it was literally all over his mind. 'Why am I thinking of this so... So intense? I... Uh.'

PJ didn't want to, but he went back to Chris' room. 'Ah, look how sweet he looks.' He thought. He grabbed a chair and sat on it, watching Chris. 'Am I being too creepy? I guess that... Well, I wouldn't be more of a creep! Uh.' He thought once again. But, Chris indeed looked just so sweet, his hair falling onto his eyes, his mid-open mouth, letting a sweet sound of his breath. PJ sighed. 'I would never think of Chris like anything more than a good friend but...' PJ paused for a while. 'I.. These feelings are unexpected. But, I'm not being denial. I... I actually seem like... Uh.' He wouldn't even think clear. Everything has gone blur, he was there. He was in the only place where he would wish to be. He was there with him.

PJ wouldn't stand just sitting there, doing nothing but stare. He wanted more. He stood up and kneeled on the floor right next to Chris' bed. He could see him better. He could feel that minty breeze coming from Chris' mouth. He could feel his breath ending up on his face. He loved that as anything else. He pat his head, he petted his hair for a while and finally let a little kiss on his forehead, catching some of his hair with his lips but letting them go, landing back on his head messed with the rest of his brunette sweaty hair. PJ closed his eyes for a second or two. He looked at Chris. He just had no idea of what his friend had done. Or did he? PJ stayed there for another 2 minutes, gently petting Chris' hair.

PJ finally went back to the living room, leaving his friend asleep on his bed. He fortunately had Chris' pajamas on. He could smell him for hours. But that wasn't enough for him. He wanted something more, something better, something that could stay in memory of both the two friends.

PJ checked his phone; it was 2:50am already. He still couldn't sleep. He has been thinking of the whole situation while facing the floor. He didn't really seem like he had a major problem with having a crush on his friend. He actually seemed like… he has been waiting for this.

It was 3am and PJ still couldn't think of anything else but Chris. He decided going to his room again. Chris has still been sleeping. He looked like an angel to the eyes of PJ. He stepped closer to him. He covered him with his blanket that has fallen to the floor.

PJ, seeing as how sweet his friend looked, he couldn't help but let his feelings go. He, again, kissed Chris' forehead, slowly moving to his nose and cheeks. He was unsure whether to touch his friend's and crush's lips. He stepped away before kissing his friend. 'What am I doing? Well, I actually… I _want _to do this. I will. I'm… I have decided. I will do it.' PJ moved closer for the third time. His lips were just to touch Chris' when… 'PJ.' It was Chris' gentle voice. Chris' eyes popped and looked at PJ who was ready to kiss his good friend. 'Oh, I'm… I'm so sorry Chris… I… I just couldn't…' PJ moved away his wet lips and faced the floor. 'What are you talking about? What were you about to do?' 'Look Chris… I just…' PJ didn't want to say anything. He was about to do something, though, and he wanted to do it so much. He stopped talking, put his finger on Chris' lips as if he was shushing. He moved even closer, closed his eyes for a second and opened them back. He looked directly at his friend's eyes and… He kissed him. He finally did. 'Look, Chris, I want no words to this, please, please don't ruin this great very moment.' Chris seemed really confused and worried. But, he couldn't do anything. PJ got onto Chris' bed and stood in front of him. He took off his pajama top and started kissing his friend.

'Hey, Chris...' Said PJ in an undertone. 'I like you. I really do.' Chris had no word to speak of. He looked puzzled into his friend's eyes and did no move. 'It's true. I'm sorry if you feel nothing like that. I will just leave.' 'Ah. Do not leave. Please. Don't. Truth is that, I like you too. I'd love you to stay here. I'd love you to stay here forever.' A smile has been created on PJ's face. Chris pulled his friend closer and started kissing him passionately. He removed PJ's pants and grabbed his body closer. Sighs of pleasure were the only sound there for a while.

The two lovers removed each other's underpants. Chris grabbed PJ's body even closer, making his body shiver from pleasure and satisfaction. Neither of the boys wanted anything to be tough and cruel. PJ gently jogged his member into Chris, both leaving sounds of satisfaction.

As the sun was rising, the two friends and lovers were having the best night of their lives, finished with the words 'I love you' mouthed from PJ's lips while Chris softly let a kiss fly across his boyfriend.

_ Nancy Papaefstathiou 


End file.
